Known types of detonating projectiles are those fired by ballistic weapons (mortars, artillery). For simulation purposes, the trajectory and the location of the detonation are calculated on the basis of the gun orientation and other parameters. Due to the relatively long time of flight of several seconds, this calculation can be performed by a central computer.
Recently, however, infantry weapons have been introduced which also operate according to this principle. These weapons are essentially similar to rifles. The soldier takes aim at the edge of a building, for example, thereby allowing the targeting device to determine the corresponding distance and store it. Then the soldier aims past the edge and fires. The shot travels the previously determined distance and detonates at the end thereof, or at some distance before or behind it. Essentially, it is thereby possible to hit a target behind the aimed edge, or, in simple terms, to shoot to a certain extent “around the corner”.
Since in particular the time of flight is for this kind of weapon rather in the range of milliseconds, it is not possible to simulate the effect of this weapon by a central computer without admitting an unrealistic delay between the firing and its effect.